


【米英】懦夫／The Coward

by Ken_Douglus



Series: 【USUK：Alongside】 [32]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Love Stories, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22383391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ken_Douglus/pseuds/Ken_Douglus
Summary: ※ 国设米英。R-18。官方晚宴礼服的衍生。-但诸如「希望美国不是如今这副模样」或者是「美国最好能回到一脸天真被蒙蔽的时代」一类的想法，英国从来没有过。他从前的美洲已经成为如今的美国。这个青年是光芒，似迷雾中的明灯，又像划破时空的利箭——也许箭头上涂有剧毒——他终究成为这无可争议的超大国模样了。——也是与自己互表心意的高大爽朗的青年模样。
Series: 【USUK：Alongside】 [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581493
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	【米英】懦夫／The Coward

「喂，你们动作可够慢的，加速进入衰老期吗？」美国人「砰」地一下用力推开门，跨着大步进来，突然就愣在原地。

「哇哦。」

他盯着站在几米开外的英国人，片刻之后才回过神来。

英国表情复杂地看了他一眼，什么也没说，只是不太自然地理了理奶白色晚宴礼服的领子，又把胸花固定好，再抬手摸摸被发蜡撩出层次并固定成偏分的发型，难得暴露在外的额头下那对金色粗眉毛比平常更文静地微微蹙着——大抵可以归类为「羞涩」的复杂表情。

更衣室里播放着节奏并不强烈的古典乐，大提琴和长笛演奏的华尔兹曲调糅合着午后明亮的光线，温温稳稳地覆盖住英国人纤细的身躯，那双翡翠绿眼睛在金色光芒更显润泽，他不经意地又瞄了眼美国，然后别扭地抿了抿嘴唇。

「哇哦。」美国又低叹了一声，接着清清嗓子，挺直身板朝两位的年长国家走近。

担当临时造型师的法国人陶醉地摸了摸下巴，朝年轻国家笑得一脸狡猾：「连向来凶暴的小少爷都能展示出难得的贵族气质，看来哥哥我的手艺已经卓越超群～啊，造型界的一颗新星冉冉升起——」

英国人的文静表情瞬间瓦解，他翻了个破坏气质的白眼：「去死吧胡子混蛋，这身衣服可是我自己选的。」

「啧啧，小少爷你不懂优秀发型对外观的影响有多大。看看哥哥我这个精心烫过的发尾，势必会成为夫人小姐们视线追逐的焦点。」法国叹口气，食指绕了绕曲线优雅的金发，「可惜今天的晚宴不对媒体开放，不然哥哥会成为摄影师的宠儿呢。」

英国这次没还嘴，而是直接朝他面前的无偿造型师的肩膀上来了一拳。

「痛痛痛！」法国往后跳出几步，「说好的绅士呢，就用这么不文明的手法来表达感激吗？喂喂世界警察，好歹开口主持下你的‘正义’吧！」他边抱怨边把头扭向冷眼旁观他们幼稚地吵嘴的美国，装痛的表情随即消失：「哦，你今天也不错嘛！虽然发型处理得太粗糙，这身西服倒是挺凸显你这糙小子的肩宽和腿长。」

法国虽然自恋，不过正经夸奖别人时语气总是真诚，美国人扬起嘴角笑笑：「谢啦。」

「要不要哥哥也帮你弄弄头发啊，小帅哥。」法国靠过来搭住他的肩膀，特地在美国人厚实的胸肌上拍打了两下。

年轻国家迅速把他的手掌拍掉：「免了。」

法国人哼了一声，似乎懒得在两位英语国家面前自讨没趣，他端起梳妆台上的高脚酒杯，一个优雅转身走向门口：「我去看看西班牙他们的情况好了。那家伙要是只套个白衬衫就出席，未免太丢我们欧盟的尊严了。」说这话时他特地侧身朝英国送上个嘲讽的笑容：「当然这就跟小少爷没什么关系啦。」

一直没有大幅度动作的英国人立刻抄起桌上的梳子朝他扔去，正好砸中被飞快关上的门，只剩下梳子掉落地板的声响和法国肆意的笑声。

「那个红酒混蛋……」英国小声地咒骂。美国似乎不太在意这场小闹剧，他掰了掰门把，随手捡起被悲惨对待的梳子，然后转身走近梳妆台，端起桌上盛放着透明液体的高脚酒杯：「这是酒？」

「普通的苏打水，」英国仅剩的几分恼怒被转移到对方的提问上，他认真地澄清，「就算我再喜欢喝酒也不至于大白天就开始啦……」

「哦，」美国端起杯子喝下两口，「可惜气泡都消掉了。」

「法国那家伙太婆妈了，整理发型就用了快一个小时……」

「哦。」美国似笑非笑地又打量起英国的发型，视线在他额头上多停留了片刻。

英国不太确定美国的视线含义和言语里的焦点，也许是没有焦点吧。他一时之间想不出该提些什么话题，飞快地瞄了眼美国整齐的衬衫立领和蝴蝶结——连帮忙系领带的借口也没有了，只看到青年那形状明显的喉结上下滚动了一轮。

「外面的小孩可真多。」美国突然说。

「啊……嗯，婚礼的花童小队。」隔音良好的更衣室依稀能听到外面的稚嫩童声，想到那些柔软的笑脸，英国的眼神温顺起来，「他们特地找来亲近朋友家的小孩。」

「看上去都出身富贵家庭，记者都在狂拍。」

「毕竟是英国皇室成员近亲的婚礼，宾客也都不是普通人。」

「既然不是‘普通人’的宾客那么多了，某些国家就没必要请来了吧。」美国话锋一转，对整场宴会的关联国家提意见，「比如俄罗斯之类的。」

「皇室的交际准则又不是根据我的喜好来决定的，」英国语气里既有无奈也有自嘲，「再说了……就连沙特阿拉伯和以色列那些家伙，我们不也照旧跟他们握手谈生意和交换情报吗。」

美国耸耸肩膀：「好吧。只是想到要跟联合国其他家伙搞同主题的着装，就觉得没劲。又不是多亲近的关系。」

英国觉得年轻国家这个态度与其说是蛮横不如说略显幼稚：「反正我们不用在媒体前出现，只参加晚上那场闭门宴会而已。你就稍微展示一下超大国气度吧。」

「好吧。哦，你今天真好看。」然后年轻国家就完全无视交谈时需要重视的转折，迎面砸来这么一句话。他说完放下手中的酒杯，肩膀靠在梳妆镜旁的墙上，带着笑意的视线把英国自上而下地又扫描了一遍。

英国瞬间又感到局促起来。他大致猜到美国在看什么了。

今天这身装扮严格来说并不稀有，量身定做的西装，修饰腰身线条的绣花马甲和胸花都选了符合宴会主题的配色，这些本就是他平常就颇在意的细节。

再说活了这么多年，大多数普通人类能体验的服装他也都体验过了，诸如兄长家的苏格兰裙、愚人节时的粉色护士裙，趁着集体喝酒作乱时大胆套上的半裸执事围裙……这些服饰都还堆在他家里的衣柜深处。至于今天这样体面合适的着装，他更应该摆出高傲、冷静的姿态才对。

然而美国的视线是那样毫不遮掩，几分灼热，几分认真，还在慢悠悠的背景音乐衬托下直白地称赞他「好看」。这种美国人特有的直白情话还是让英国忍不住害羞起来，像给脸颊和耳朵开了小炉火慢慢加热。

「你今天的造型也很……合适。」他特地采用了更稳重的措辞，可惜平常低头就能挡住一点表情的刘海已经被梳起固定在侧面，脸上的粉红色完整暴露在对方眼里。

「嗯，原来带绣花的西装马甲是这种感觉啊，还以为会很花哨。」美国朝他靠近一步，大致是稍微低头就能掌握彼此呼吸节奏的距离，那呼吸里有混合姜的辛香气的白松古龙水弥漫。

洋溢着雄性荷尔蒙的青年体格近在眼前——这落差感英国早在几百年前对方还是北美十三州的时候就体验过。

美国总是在成长。雨中举着燧发火枪的身姿，驱着马朝西部荒原拓进的背影，开着火车一路呼啸跨越铁路的胜利手势，从空中轰炸机的侧舱口跳下来的身影，国庆典礼烟火下爽朗的笑……总是昂扬，总在前行。

而英国的生长期早就进入下落曲线。遥远地在大洋彼端、或是近至面前观看着美国长高变壮的那些轨迹，他总会衍生出比别人更多的感叹，也曾咕哝着说这家伙怎么再也没有小时候的可爱踪影了。

但诸如「希望美国不是如今这副模样」或者是「美国最好能回到一脸天真被蒙蔽的时代」一类的想法，英国从来没有过。

他从前的美洲已经成为如今的美国。这个青年是光芒，似迷雾中的明灯，又像划破时空的利箭——也许箭头上涂有剧毒——他终究成为这无可争议的超大国模样了。

——也是与自己互表心意的高大爽朗的青年模样。

英国这么想着，鼻子竟有些酸涩起来。然而现在显然不是什么值得多愁善感的场合，窗外是欢声笑语，眼前是舒缓的音乐和空间，他觉得自己的情绪化实在有点傻。

美国用询问的眼神看他，年长国家摇摇头示意什么事也没有。

年轻国家也不追问，冷不丁来了句：「也许我下次也可以试试薄荷绿的服饰。」

英国一愣，在脑里大致描绘了下那画面，忍不住就笑出声来：「薄荷绿可不适合你这肤色，那会让你看上去像个不务正业的花花公子，甚至是暴发户。」

「哈哈，」美国笑了，「倒是很适合你。嗯，大概因为你皮肤白皙？」

他伸手摸了摸英国光洁的额头：「这样看上去，确实像个贵族小少爷——如果能保持不开口的话。」

触感粗糙的抚摸让英国轻轻抖了一下：「笨蛋，别这么形容一把年纪的老男人。」

「算年纪的话，我们之中大概没有不是老男人的家伙了吧？」美国人的反驳逻辑如常运转。他的手指缓缓移到英国的耳垂，那小片因鬓角别起而裸露的粉色肌肤手感仿如甜美的棉花糖。

「喂……」英国觉得那视线的温度已经接近烫人，他抬手把对方朝后推了推。

美国被动地后退半步，挑了挑眉毛，突然就一把拉过英国的手臂，迅速把他翻个身，接着力度恰到好处地按到梳妆台旁的墙壁上。

更衣室的墙壁是软垫，上面分布着不均匀的玫瑰绣花图案，即便用手肘和掌心直接顶着也没有不适的感觉。然而美国人这迅捷动作仍旧让英国人发出了不满的闷哼声。

年轻国家的手掌贴上他的手背，身躯则从背后覆盖着他，头颅靠在他肩膀附近，灼热呼吸吐在他的后脖颈上，迅速形成一层薄薄的湿气。

英国人就这样被完整地包围了。身后的体温和呼吸声让他悸动，然而他还是尽可能地发表着言不由衷的抗议：「喂，别乱来……好不容易都穿戴整齐了。」

「我可没有乱来，都是有意的。」

年轻国家用牙齿轻轻啃咬他的后颈，大腿和膝盖分开年长国家的双腿，嵌入并缓缓磨蹭，另一只手探到英国人身前，把马甲纽扣顺次序解开，接着又用同样手法朝衬衫的纽扣进攻，如同攻略城池般一气呵成地找到了年长国家胸前的敏感位置……每个小动作都裹满情色意味。

英国人的身躯因为那些力度得当的抚摸而战栗，他不自然地扭动起身躯，却只让下半身和身后青年硬邦邦的部位直接摩擦起来。

他的手臂只能勉强支撑着上身，正努力地不让脸和头发蹭到墙壁，美国人的手指则肆意地在他的乳头和锁骨线附近抚摸和揉捏。

他忍不住喘息：「小混蛋……你从进门开始就在动歪脑筋……」

「没有，」年轻国家伏在他耳边澄清，语气无辜，「是靠近你、闻到你身上的气味开始才这么想的。」

气味……你是哪里来的野生猛兽吗。年长国家的喘息声开始夹进粘腻的呻吟声，身后的野兽直接把他上身的衣物往下扒拉一大截。

突然接触到冷空气的后脖颈又是一阵战栗，身后的青年肆意亲吻着他裸露的肌肤，另一只手朝他的下半身探去，配合大腿和膝盖的摩擦，他全身上下更剧烈地抖动起来，快感席卷全身时根本无法构成完整语句，只留喘息和呻吟。

美国很少会问英国你在想什么。年轻国家总按照自己的理解在行动，再用他人的实际反应来验证他的想法。

英国人总嘲弄他这简直是蛮汉才有的鲁莽，而美国并不把这当回事。

事实上英国并不讨厌他这种强硬。至少在情事上，让美国人主动要求和主导，这省去了太多属于英国人的别扭和害羞和欲拒还迎，从而让两人有了更多亲密结合的机会。他对此大体是满意的。

偶尔也有例外。

比如到现在为止美国还迟迟不肯进入正题的情况就是例外。

英国人此时感到极其焦灼。他已经被撩拨得不行，只能勉强侧过头，用早已毫无威慑力的声音来指示身后那位故意折腾他的厚脸皮青年：「啊，笨蛋……嗯，快把……把裤子脱掉……」

就算这身定制西装外套自带仿古的小皱褶，我的西装裤可没有同样效果。他一边压制着舒服的呻吟声，一边悲观地预测这身西服的下场。

年轻国家轻笑一声，伸出舌头在年长国家的耳窝里舔了一圈，后者忍不住又「嗯哼」一声。然后他迅速从口袋里摸出安全套，用牙齿撕开，快速解开两人的皮带搭扣和拉链。接着英国人就听到了挤压液体的声音，下身随即被油润的液体入侵，并缓慢开拓起来。

「呜嗯……啊……」他本想开口驳斥，此刻的处境却只让所有抱怨化成更多夹杂鼻音的呻吟声，情欲的绯红色在他裸露在外的肌肤上蔓延，从脸颊到胸前。

还说不是故意的，明明随身带了那些玩意，根本就是流氓国家行径。英国人的腿下发软，不甘心地咬了咬自己的手背。

负责开拓和润滑工作的手指退出后，之后再进入他体内的便是再熟悉不过的、属于美国的更庞大的热源。

英国人撑着身体的手臂已经明显脱力，然而美国人的力气足够大，只稍微伏下身体，两手交叉搂住年长国家的腰，便足以轻松地支撑起他整个人的重量。

那样的力量在几百年间招来诸多羡慕和怨恨，却也让他们两人的情事变得更舒适妥帖——长久以来身体的契合度就是证明。

美国人的下身规律地在他身体里进出，并在每次深入时特地在能引他高亢呻吟的区间附近更缓慢地来回。彼此的呼吸都变得更急促，汗水凝聚在额角又缓缓滴落在各自的衣物上，谁也无暇擦去。

「啊，」美国突然打破充斥着喘息和呻吟的空间，「现在这曲子我知道，是《华尔兹第二乐曲》。」

这种时候还有心情扯这个！英国人内心愤慨，然而此时他已经像颗被氢气填满的热气球，炽热快感伴随着一阵轻飘飘的晕眩，把他整个人引至高峰。

美国人下身活动的频率突然一变，英国人瞬间察觉对方的意图，他低呼出声：「笨、笨蛋……！别按着音乐的节奏来动……嗯，啊……啊，嗯嗯——！」他的身躯激烈颤抖，言语徒劳地淹没在随之到来的高潮反应里。

「哈……」在妥善宣泄过后，他们都松了口气，呼吸逐渐平复下来。

美国捞过梳妆台上的湿纸巾，很快地为两人进行清理。从背后进入的姿势确实省去了些清洁上的麻烦。他把用剩的纸张扔进垃圾箱，重新扣上皮带：「我有很小心地没弄脏你的衣服哦。」语气里还有几分卖弄。

英国人觉得这种炫耀实在幼稚得不行。他仍趴伏在墙上低声喘气，一阵倦怠慢慢袭遍全身，只从鼻子里哼了一声，心中腹诽：就算衣服没沾上奇怪的液体，也还有其他的痕迹落下。他只能暗暗庆幸衬衫的立领刚好把后脖颈的粉色印记遮住，而西装的外套足够长，能盖住裤子上盆骨附近那些极不自然的皱褶。

等呼吸最终平稳下来后，英国人动了手臂，示意身后的美国人让开：「让我转身。」语气里带几分埋怨。

还没等到身后的答复，英国就突然整个人被美国打横抱起，在他的惊呼里年轻国家往后退了几大步，然后一屁股坐上更衣室的沙发，而英国人则稳稳地侧身落在他的大腿上，力度精准到没有给他疲惫的下半身带来任何不适。

受到惊吓的英国生气地在美国的肩膀上落下一拳，然而影响甚微，美国人很精神地朝他眨眨眼：「这样就转过来了嘛。」

英国本想送对方一个白眼，抬眼瞄到年轻国家还带着汗湿的额头，情事结束后的热度和清爽混合在一起，那真是种奇怪的观感，奇怪得让他想发笑：「臭小子……」这家伙确实挺帅的。

英国人干脆放弃挣扎，他把坐姿调整成舒适的角度，接着把挂在肩膀的衬衫归位，边顺次序扣上纽扣，边把嘴唇凑到美国人嘴边。先是轻轻一吻，然后伸出舌头舔了下。美国青年的下唇干燥，他就一点点地舔湿。

年轻国家显然没有这份耐心，他直接反啃住年长国家的嘴唇，舌头滑入唇瓣缝隙，舔过他的牙齿，接着吮吸他的唇瓣，贪婪得如同沙漠里发掘到水源的旅人。英国人用一只手臂勾住美国人的脖子，很配合地回应对方略为粗鲁的入侵。

唇舌游走，唾液在深吻里翻搅出长长的丝线。他把两人的距离拉开些，满意地哼笑起来，然后美国又咬了下他的唇珠，才算结束这个吻。

英国伸手抽出美国西装上衣的手帕，把留在两人唇边的液体痕迹擦拭干净。

「你这个色情大使……」美国的语气近乎赞叹，「做爱之后嘴里还有股甜味，这是什么新型的魔法吗？」

「笨蛋……那是法国之前带来的青柠慕斯。」

「哦，怪不得这么甜。」美国人又凑过来，在他的金色眉毛和额头上各亲了一口。

「哼……」英国朝美国努努嘴，又垂下眼睛，「就算衣服勉强能应付，头发还是乱了，有几缕刘海掉下来了。」

「那就让法国再卖弄一下手艺好了，反正那家伙很热心。」

「哼。」

隔音效果一般的墙壁既挡不住室外渐强的宾客喧闹声，更挡不住早已开始演奏的乐队声响。

英国抬眼看向窗外，高悬的窗户只留给他天空和树木的剪影，有婚礼用的花瓣零散地从更高处落下。

那是他们这些存在无需特地露面的、属于人们的婚礼仪式。等仪式过后媒体清场，国家们也一并参与的闭门宴会才将随之开始。

作为主办国家的英国其实早该站在户外，陪同他的皇室成员一同招待陆续到来的宾客们。

但美国看起来并没有放开他的意思。他把英国搂在怀里，下巴贴着他略显凌乱的鬓角，说：「你现在脸还红着，一出去就暴露啦。」

美国不在意场合，不在意他人的视线，自己的感受和意志才是最重要的，那是他的行事风格。

但英国不同，他本是更注重礼仪、更行事周密的，他本该用更威严或睿智的语气抱怨年轻国家此时不合时宜的举动。

然而，在有人在外面猛拍大门呼喊「更衣室为什么被锁上了里面的家伙不管在做什么都赶紧开门」之前——

英国就一直保持着那姿势，慵懒地依偎在美国怀里，视线停在窗外，看覆盖进这空间里的白光最终过渡成橙色光，晃悠悠地像暖色的云落在他们身上。

这一刻太过舒适，太过柔软，太让人……不舍得中断。

他默默地感受着美国的手指一下下地抚过他的耳朵，终于还是抿起嘴唇，什么也没有说。

我到底从什么时候开始变成这种懦夫的。

英国仰起下巴瞥了对方一眼。美国注意到了他的视线，侧头朝他咧嘴一笑，那镜片下的蓝眼睛被夕阳笼罩上一层暖光，瞳孔里清晰地倒映着他的身影。

英国于是又低下头。

……算了。

\- Fin -

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 爱可以是坚强，可以是名为「怯懦」的柔软，从来不是缺点。
> 
> 2\. 官方那套晚宴礼服的米英太好看了。傻乐了几天(……)终于忍不住脑补出这种黄油甜饼。
> 
> 3\. 生产黄油（……）的背景曲是《Alexandre Desplat - Waltz NO.2 from Jazz Suite》
> 
> 4\. 时事影射：英国和欧盟划分界线；皇室成员凯特王妃的妹妹2017年婚礼；2017年5月美国外交出访沙特阿拉伯及以色列；米英与中东国家的情报交换机制。


End file.
